Nosferatu
by Lolita The Gothic
Summary: Only days from discovering the Cullen's secret, Bella was dragged to Europe when Charlie received a mysterious "invitation" from a long lost friend. But upon arrival she didn't expect to uncover the very heart of the secret she desperately wanted to know, and perhaps something much more than she could handle. Twilight AU-ish.
1. Prologue - Arrival

**All Characters of Twilight respectfully belong to ****Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended. Plot and so on belongs to me. Enjoy~  
******

* * *

It takes a resilient mind and a strong heart to accept the truth – That humans aren't the only intelligent and superior creatures existing in this world. That there was a much more greater level in the predatory chain, too high for humans to grasp and so well hidden from our mere eyes to see. Even as they walked among us, undetected – coy, beautiful and dangerous.

If a human was lucky enough to discover one of them, they wont live to tell a soul. If only I knew of the risks back then. But the mere thought of such a discovery was too enthralling to dismiss. This is what Edward was to me. This mysterious enigma that waited for my impatient fingers to slowly unravel. It was a challenge. And Edward all but beckoned me to take action.

At first he appeared to shun my curiosity, but later my prying piqued his interest and I dare not disappoint. Not only would I gain the answer to satisfy my hunt for the truth. But I craved the acceptance to be seen for more than just a mere nobody, average and ordinary, nothing worthy enough to be spared a second glance. I was getting too tired of sinking in an abyss when the air smelled so much sweeter beyond the surface. And I felt it would lead me to a place where I truly belonged. I just needed to get my hands on the truth. I swear I was so close I could almost taste the answer on the tip of my tongue.

A series of strange dreams served as premonitions that illuminated a few hints into not just Edward's true nature, but also the entire Cullen family's mysterious shared traits. And I was a fool to even think that it only limited them to their physical appearance. In a twisted way, I was ironically grateful I was nearly crushed by that van, otherwise Edward wouldn't have shown me the most amazing phenomena in existence.

Now I would like to first say that I am not stubborn, not by any means. I mostly lived an introverted lifestyle, where I just let things be and allowed the days to blur away together in a series of memories I would not even be bothered to recall when I became much older.

And even though people in my youthful age still clung to the ideals and ambitious to achieve their heart's content. I on the other hand adapted a mentality of a semi middle-aged woman, except in my case I gave up before I even tried. And I just agreed with people for the sake of agreeing because I wanted everyone around me to be pleased and dismissive of me. Some people would have me classified as a doormat, but I whole-heartedly disagree. I just live a simple life; I hated attention, despised sticking my foot in people's business, and disliked any sort of confrontation.

But when a boy that looked too good to be true and behaved in a way no other human should, and felt as cold as ice and stopped vans with just one hand, stumbled into my life, I ask you; what would you do in my situation? It wasn't so much as stubbornness that propelled me but more along the lines of motivation. I just needed a day or two to figure it out. But with all things that were most unfortunate in my life. The inevitable of being depraved what I yearned to seek was pulled further from my reaches when my dad received an invitation from an old friend that wished to get reacquainted with him.

Far be it from me to stand in the way of Charlie reconnecting with a long lost friend of his. But being pulled along for the journey was the last thing I anticipated to happen. Especially from my odd yet predictably recluse father that shied away from any attempt to be trapped in the same space with me for more than a few hours. But in that aspect I took more after him. And solitude was my second favorite companion beside my books.

In hindsight that was probably the lesser of my worries. Because Charlie could not travel all the way to Europe and leave his only daughter behind to '_fend for herself_' and like a heavy burden that I felt I was to my father, he dragged me on his journey with him.

And when Edward knew of my plans for mid-year's vacation, to my disappointment he looked slightly relieved that I wouldn't be probing him for answers. Although at the same time he looked devastated at the news of my short absence. But maybe I was just deluding myself into believing that somehow I became endeared to him. That is until he made me promise to keep in touch, and how could I say no when he flashed me that dazzling crooked smile.

* * *

We were traveling in the heart of Romania. Our plane landed in Bucharest and the rest of the journey was by a rental car as we continued north where Charlie's '_friend_' owned a home on the countryside.

I couldn't stress how much of an understatement Romania considered its own country region to be, as it was less of the open field type and more of the thick wooded area type. The kind you do not want to get lost in due to the slim prospect of coming out the other end in pristine condition. Just by the look of them you can tell they were infested with dangerous animals than our own woods back in Forks. So the odds of me taking a stroll were zero to none if the scenery that enveloped the narrow road we drove on didn't thin down some of the dark cluster of trees. I'd wager if I walked into them for at least a yard or so, I might not spot the road within my vision.

Who in their right mind would live in a place like this? Even the weather suffered a serious depression. Though Forks had the miracle of a sunny day every few weeks, I don't think this side of the world had seen the sun in many months!

I slumped in my own little bubble of misery as I watched the world blur by in nothing but trees, and trees, and even more trees. I reached inside my jacket pocket for my cell phone and groaned aloud what last remnants of frustration I felt. No service signal.

The gruff sound of a throat being cleared from the driver's side was a sign for my demanded attention. I looked to my right at the source; because the European automobile system had the driver situated at the right side of the vehicle, and met the frowned gaze of my disapproving father.

"You're not going to need that." Charlie stated firmly while eyeing my iPhone.

"But Dad …"

"I wont have you sitting through this entire ride with your face slumped in front of your phone. Do you know how much the texting bill costs on international numbers?"

I puffed my cheek at his presumptions. "Maybe you should have also gotten me a pre-paid number when we stopped for gas."

"No." His answer was out before I had a chance to blink.

"Da~d …" I whined. Charlie could really bring the immature out of me even though I had more responsibilities to wash and cook for him at the house than he had living by himself. As he was busy taking care of our town, apparently he didn't have time to take care of himself. That's where_ I_ came in.

Charlie sighed in his own fashion of a rebuttal. "We only needed one and we are only using it for emergencies." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel before he added. "Besides, this is suppose to be a holiday, right? Technology will only get in the way."

If Charlie weren't focusing on the road then he would have seen the sarcastic deadpan expression on my face, because the irony of such a comment coming from someone who was glued to his TV watching the sports channel wasn't lost on me.

Suddenly a metaphorical light bulb flashed above my head. "Mom would have strongly agreed on me having a phone."

For the first time, Charlie offered me a slight smirk that just looked weird on his constant poker face. "I spoke to your mother before we left." He turned his eyes back to the road but the smirk never left his face. "You were outvoted, kid. Sorry."

"But Dad, did I really have to be here?" I might have been able to rephrase it better, but no amount of interpretation could disguise the irritation in my tone.

"Sweetie, I won't have you staying home alone during the entire week. It's not safe and I should know, I'm the chief."

"He's _your_ friend. What am I going to be doing for a _whole week_?"

"I told you, he has a niece around your age. I'm sure both of you are going to get along just fine."

Like a menacing dead gaze of an owl, I slowly turned my head to face my father. "You said on the plane that she was _my_ age, not _around _my age." I worded cautiously.

"Well …. She is a teenager. " he stated emphatically.

But I narrowed my eyes because even though he wasn't looking at me, I can tell my intense staring was figuratively burning the visible side of his face. "What range in teen years are we even talking about?"

He attempted to mutter his answer and hope I wouldn't hear him. But he didn't do a very good job. "_Mmmhf-fourteen-hmm_"

For the entire five minutes that I sat staring a hole through Charlie's skull he never, not even once, dared to meet my gaze. When I deemed the silence sufficient enough, then I spoke. "You can't just assume we will instantly become best friends for the sole reason that we are teenagers! That's not how teenage girls function you know?"

"Bells, stop being so sour." Charlie chastised.

I looked straight ahead and rubbed my forehead vigorously. "I can't believe your doing this to me."

"You could at least try." I could hear a slight tint of sympathy in my dad's voice.

I peered at Charlie from the corner of my eye. "I could have been fine if I stayed over at Jake's house, or have him stay over."

His mood immediately shifted from placating to annoyance almost instantly. "Bella as much as I like Jacob like my own son, he is still a teenage boy running on wild hormones." Charlie peered at me for a few seconds before he focused on the road again. "And I see the way he looks at you." He added almost like an after thought.

"Dad .. Ew ... No.." I muttered dejectedly.

"So you say,"

"Jake is like a _brother_ to me!"

"But that's not how he sees it, Bells. That boy has always been smitten with you."

"Now your talking crazy." I sighed.

I straighten in my seat feeling the kink in my lower back from sitting in the car for an oddly long time. I looked around, and pretty much the view was still the same. And it was getting even darker. As what light was casting through the sky and getting muddled by the heavy blanket of clouds was slowly setting to mark the nearing end of the day.

"Are you sure we are not lost? We have been driving for hours." I spoke with worry as I looked around, trying to hide my frantic anxiety. There were no buildings or any sign of suburban life to be seen. And I was sure, as sure as the sun rises from the east, that we were not sleeping in the car because that was just not our style. Charlie was not _that_ liberal and I am sure I inherited that trait from him too.

As a response to my statement, Charlie examined the small screen placed on a mounted stand right on the center of the dashboard. He remained silent while I began to eye him hesitantly. "Are you sure this thing is reliable?" I asked, tapping the bulky plastic frame of the device.

Charlie mumbled, "It's military grade satellite navigation, Bells." He rotated the screen to my side so that I can see what he was just scrutinizing. He pointed at a very narrow road up ahead on the GSP map that broke away from the one we were already on. "Once we reach this point, we reach our destination." Charlie stated before he allowed the car to fall into silence.

And surely, a few miles away we veered from the main road and came across a much bumpier one. And if I thought the forest hugged the main road back there, then it was nothing compared to this intensity. I could literally roll down my window, reach out and confidently touch one of the passing trees, or even worse, I could have my arm ripped from the socket. It was just that dangerously close.

But it didn't take long as the trees parted and suddenly my side of the car was a massive barrier of brick to brick concrete that extended a good length of forty feet skywards. Was there an army base camp near where Charlie's friend lived? This thing went as far as my eyes could see. Almost like it held a fortress beyond it.

"We're here." Charlie suddenly spoke. As between the row of bricks lay a large black iron gate that showed nothing beyond for the outside world to see. And what stunned me even further is when Charlie pulled our rental right up to it.

"No way." I whispered almost to myself than to my dad. But Charlie just shrugged at me, and the look on his face showed that he also wasn't expecting _this_ either. There was an intercom stand right next to the driver's side and Charlie pushed the only button that was on the silver grey box, beneath a protruding semi black orb which I guessed to be a security camera. I craned my head to examine the large iron black gate, and on each side were two more painfully obvious security cameras. Clearly someone took serious issue to trespassing and privacy.

"_Yes?_" the static muffle of a very delicate feminine voice came from the speaker box. I didn't know why I was shocked it was a woman that answered on the other side of the intercom. Perhaps because this place lacked the luster of such a delicate lulled tone to even belong in this sort of setting. And I tried to rationalize that maybe it was much safer to be on the other side of this massive wall than outside it. After all, with such kilometers of forest, who knows what dangerous predators might be lurking in the dark.

For some reason my dad thought it was prudent to clear his throat before speaking. And I surmised that the young feminine tone caught him off guard. "Charlie Swan here to see .." Charlie barely got the sentence out before the other side of the speaker suddenly perked up. "_Oh yes! The Master is expecting you. Please proceed._"

The massive black gates parted, they seemed to have been electronically operated. But like a scene from a horror film, they emitted a very loud screeching sound as they skidded on the ground, almost as if the very gates were trying to protest at us. However I didn't think anything beyond it as my mind was occupied with other things, like deep down I wished that they had sufficient enough technology, like a Wifi connection.

"_Please proceed!_" The lady on the intercom repeated, scaring the hell out of me, when our car didn't immediately drive forward. And when we proceeded inside, I furrowed my brow at what we saw. It seemed that the landscape within the walls inclined upward, because as Charlie drove along the surprisingly long driveway, which was also bizarrely framed by long hedges of well trimmed bushes that didn't provide preview of our surroundings, the more our car tilted up.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, kid." Charlie grunted. While a gruesome version of the Lollipop Guild hiding behind the long hedges, waiting to attack our car was instantly imagined in my head.

"Uh-huh." I muttered as I wrung my hands together, suddenly feeling very nervous. I couldn't explain it, but something just felt so … _off_ about this place. No sooner had I thought it then the road widened into an open landscape. And my jaw simply fell at what I saw in front of me.

Charlie said his friend owned a "house", but when our car arrived into an open landscape, the building before us did not lay in the same category of suburban housing that normal people were accustomed to. And no dictionary in the world that defined the word "house" would have a picture of _that_ looming structure beside it. _That was no house!_ But there was one word for it: a MANSION! A gargantuan, tall, gothic, brick structure. Something from a fantasy or historical book, and it even had an open garden that had bushes of blooming flowers framing the edges. And as our car drove through the narrow man-made driveway between the greenery landscapes, I rolled my window down impatiently to look at the flourishing vista. Roses, peonies, and hydrangeas, were the ones I recognized, and there were a few more I couldn't see properly and some I didn't identify as they looked to be exotic. But it went without saying, whoever lived here took grand consideration of the outer property, and I could only imagine what the inside must look like.

As our car passed the slope of the garden, we curved onto a miniature roundabout where there was an intricate stone fountain in the center, dominated by a magnificent male Greek marble deity sculpture holding a trident in one hand and a jar that poured water within the diameter of the fountain. We drove around it and immediately I saw the doors open as a cluster of men dressed in black attire – the similarity made them look like uniforms – rushed to our car as soon as it came to a stop. One of the fellows came around to open our doors, while others unloaded our luggage.

The man who opened my door offered me his hand to help me out, it sort of reminded me of when Edward used to offer me his hand as a sign of chivalry. And though I was perfectly capable of exiting the vehicle myself, I didn't want to be rude to a kind gesture as the man smiled politely at me with twinkling green eyes, so I took his proffered warm hand and smile back.

I walked around to where my dad was standing beside our luggage and sorting my bags from his own as he instructed the two males present beside him. It only dawned on me then that they were the help around the house. Though they looked barely in their late twenties, but they functioned in harmony like a well practiced unite as they glided around us back and forth.

"Please give the keys to your vehicle to, Armin, he will park it in our garage. We will have the keys in our possession. Should you ever need your vehicle simply inform one of the household members to bring it to the main door." One of the two people standing beside Charlie informed while the man who helped me out of the car extended his hand to take the keys.

When Charlie relinquished the keys, we were ushered to the double doors of the manor and we halted in the first area of the structure – I still couldn't bring myself to call it a house – which looked to be the grand foyer.

"Mister Swan." A sandy blonde haired man approached Charlie and shook his hand. "I'm the Master's ... _personal assistance_, among a few. My name is Demetri, at your service, sir. I hope traveling was well for you and your …." The young man trailed off as his eyes met mine.

" … _My daughter Isabella_." Charlie answered and I can sense his forced tone. However, his tone smoothed out as he continued. "It was long, but luckily no obstacles along the way. Although if it weren't for the directions we were provided I think we wouldn't have found this place." He explained.

"Indeed." Demetri nodded, meeting Charlie's eyes briefly before his gaze dragged over lazily to meet mine. He turned to me slowly and extended his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Isabella. If there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask me." I took his hand, which were enclosed in soft black leathered gloves, but rather than shaking it he pulled me forward and brought my hand up while he inclined his head down and placed a soft kiss on my skin. His lips touched my hand briefly and skittered along my skin so gently like a light stroke of a butterfly's wing. And for a moment I thought I had imagined that his lips felt colder than the average person. But I shook my head of that daze as I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, after all his skin barely touched mine for me to assume such a thing. Demetri was a beautiful man, but I think it was his European charm and surprisingly pale skin that has thrown me for a loop, although I surmised that down to the fact that this countryside didn't see very much sunlight, and the fact that winter was creeping rapidly close – which would also explain the gloves.

Demetri, still bowing, slowly craned his neck up. And for a moment I thought I was still seeing things that weren't real. Because for some reason as our eyes connected, his nostrils instantly flared and his eyes, which I thought were a dark shade of brown, were actually more on the line a brownish-red and looked slightly hazy. I tried to slowly pull my hand away, but he had me in a very strong grip and if I pulled my hand any harder I thought I might bruise myself. And he clearly did not get the hint to release me as he continued to hold me still and eerily gaze at me. And for a moment his beauty, which I thought to be his blessed inherited genetics, transformed into something I just couldn't be able to comprehend.

"_Charles!_" A deep voice suddenly exclaimed from behind Demetri. And it was almost like he has been physically jolted by it, as he released my hand and all the people around him straightened to face the center of grand foyer, where a twin set of stairs connect the first floor to the ground floor. And from one of the staircase, a very tall man clothed in black from head to toe descended while he tapped his fingers along the mahogany banister. He had dark lush shoulder length hair; even from this distance it looked too soft to be real, skin as pale as a pearl, elegant cheekbones, proud sharp nose, and a defined edged jaw. His austere lips beamed in delight at my father.

Every detail about him screamed of high nobility. But most of all his striking handsome face nearly took my breath away. And I tried to control my pulse and my breathing as they increased instantly. However my reaction to his dramatic appearance and the way he carried himself, almost like he was waltzing on his feet so gracefully, was rather nostalgic in some way. Like I have felt this experience in a sense of a Déjà vu, but I knew I had never met this man and I was never caught in such a scenario before. But this familiar yet strange feeling kept prickling the back of my mind, like it was pleading for me to recall a certain memory.

While I was too busy getting lost in my own head, this striking man approached Charlie and the people surrounding us made way from him almost like it would have been an insult to disturb his personal space. He stopped in front of my dad and they shook hands. I took note to how he was also wearing leathered gloves and it was strange as the inside of this manor felt warmer than the chilling outdoors. I looked around at the other male members present and they all seemed to be absent a set of gloves aside from this Demetri fellow and this mystifying, tall, dark … noblemen? I'm still trying to grasp the concept of how my own father came across such a person like him.

"My friend, how are you? It's been so long. And look at you – you barely aged!"

"Don't flatter an old man when you look like you have been bathing in the fountain of youth. You look exactly as I remember you, or maybe this old tired brain doesn't recall things like they used to."

"Oh _Charles_, I see your sense of sarcasm hasn't changed." The man smiled at my father fondly.

"Why would I change one of my best qualities? It captures hearts left and right."

"Oh_ stop it!_" The dark haired man sniggered before he looked to me. "And who is this lovely young lady? Charles, introduce, introduce!" he nudged my dad's shoulder.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Charlie – in paternal adoration that he hardly expressed – wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brought me to his side. "This is my pride and joy, my wonderful daughter Isabella." I don't think I have ever seen Charlie ever play the role of a gushing parent but it was sort of embarrassing and I couldn't stop blushing.

The man looked at me with sharp scrutiny before he replaced the hard press on his mouth with a subtle smile. He moved closer and raised his open palm towards me. "A pleasure to make your honored acquaintance, _Isabella_. My name is Aro, and I am most delighted to welcome you in my home." He spoke with a velvety voice that almost made my knees tremble. And unlike the other people who have heavy European accents, this man lacked an articulation to his origin. Which made his tone inundate with raw deep saturation of masculine potency.

When I didn't take his hand, which hovered awkwardly between us, Charlie gave me an obvious nudge that might as well have been expressed with a clear shout in my ear to take the man's hand and greet him respectfully. And so I did.

Aro's eyes looked directly into mine and held my gaze in a hypnotic stare, and for a single moment all thoughts evaporated from my mentality, because I actually took this moment to_ really_ gaze into his eyes. And the slight nagging in my head turned into a throbbing attack on my brain, begging even _pleading_ for me to remember that which I couldn't recall.

For you see, Aro had the blackest of eyes I had ever seen. A darkness in his iris that seemed impossible to be possessed by any person, to the point that I didn't know where the pupils began and where the irises ended. And even in this close proximity to him, with this man being much taller than me, I still couldn't fathom the deep ebony of his stare.

_However_ … they rang clear with a certain familiarity. And when I put the dark eyes together with the impossibly pale skin, and the unnatural beauty of his features, my stomach curled with the horror of the realization of what I just discovered. Because my mind suddenly connected the dots together, and what my memories refused to recall before, suddenly flashed in a series of images and thoughts that caused the blood to completely drain from my face.

And I came to one single conclusion …

Whoever this person is, he was _exactly_ like Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_Author's note:_ **So I'm putting this idea out there for your thoughts. Since I already have other more important stories to update I'm just going to have this prologue posted for the moment. If you like to see this updated and continued later in the future please support it by liking/following/and reviewing.

And do not worry; I'm working on new chapters for my other stories but it's taking longer than expected.


	2. Day One - Castel de Sânge

**Disclaimer: All Characters of Twilight respectfully belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended. Plot belongs to me. **

* * *

I always prided myself as being a logical person. Even as I spent my hours reading fictional books, with ludicrously over romanticized scenes of fancy and fantasy, and female characters that swoon with dreamy sighs. And men with admirable chivalry and a sense of honor that has long since fallen deaf on this generation's ears.

I was always rational enough to know that such hyper imagery was nothing more than a work of fiction. Even if those characters came from other dimensions ….. I … umm .. ok as awkward as it sounds, I had been borrowing Renee's science fiction based romance novels. She had soo many! ... I just couldn't resist taking a peak. They weren't explicit of anything …. I was just _curious_!

As I was saying ….

Everything had a logical justification. People cannot accept nor tolerate what they are not able to explain. They fear what they do not understand. Any person worth their salt would agree that understanding something as unbending by natural law such as the supernatural is laughable and absurd.

This is what I grew up to believe my whole life. This is what grounded my maturity so early in life when my mother chose to spend her reality dreaming in the clouds. Which is why fictional books were my fanciful outlets from my mundane, dull, reality. Because unlike my mother, I wasn't the constant dreamer, I didn't believe in the illogical, and I interested curious about the fantastical. For one sole reason; it clearly doesn't exist.

So … why is it that I find myself sitting across from a creature that _looks_ like a human, _behaves_ like a human, holds a _civil conversation_ like a human. Yet, every bone in my body screams that it is _no human_ whatsoever?

And worse is, my own _father_ is engaging in a social conversation with the non-human, and he is actually enjoying himself! I have never seen Charlie smile that way, not even in Billy Black's company. And I thought the pair of them were thick as thieves. But upon further reflection I realized that my father barely managed a semblance of a grin around Billy. Although now, in front of this well groomed, completely put together '_man_', he is outright smiling. _SMILING! _… even laughing!

Its like I am seeing a side of my father that I have never even known existed. And it's all happening through this strange man's flair.

It frightened me.

I was scared because what sat before me – what was situated so comfortably next to my father was a being I could not explain. It may have looked human on the outside but he, or _it_, was beyond the definition.

Now hold on a minute … I may seem hypocritical. After all, the only way I knew that this man called Aro and his – Assistant? Associate? _Whatever!_ – and the other one, Demetri, to be something else was because their physical appearance was eerily similar to Edward and his family; pale white skin, exceptionally black eyes, unnatural beauty, and a voice that could melt butter.

In fact, had I met Aro and Demetri when I first came to Forks, I was sure I would have mistaken them for Edward's relatives. Even with the added peculiarity of them being genetically unrelated.

And yet I was fine with Edward. Perhaps I might even entertain the thought that I was smitten with him. He was handsome, charming, and intelligent in a way kids my age wouldn't even appreciate because he was agonizingly gorgeous.

And oddly enough I_ fascinated_ him! But I digress … the point being is that I was not fearful and intimidated by Edward, and what he may be, because he has proven himself to be harmless.

He and his siblings were attending school, blending in and being normal. His adoptive father saves lives on daily basis and was a blessing on that little town. I also heard his adoptive mother was an _interior decorator_ for goodness sake! And they have been living in Forks for at least two years before I moved there and not once have they caused any disturbance or brought any harm to anyone. Even if they kept to themselves, no one in that town could point an accusing finger at them.

And Edward … He … He _saved_ my life …

This is madness! – I do not believe in the supernatural. I do not put value in ghosts, demons, or monsters! I do not believe in things that go _bump in the night_. I generally feel they have a certain explanation to them. The average human brain is a vulnerable, easily frighten, excruciatingly irrational biological structure. Throw an unfamiliar wrench in that structure and the whole system collapses.

The point being is that my instincts sensed a threat. My body was reacting to the danger. My feet were tapping consistently with the need to either stay – and for lack of a better word, play dumb – or take Charlie and flee for our lives. But I couldn't accomplish the latter without looking like a complete mental case. I had no physical proof, and no logical explanation.

_Bella …._

'_Bella?…_'

"Bella!" A deep voice sharply pulled me from my train of thoughts.

I blinked brusquely. Moving my eyes around the enormous, ornate furnished parlor. And only then did I notice that all eyes in attendance were on me. _Damn!_ I must have been in a complete mental absorption for a long time to be stared at in such a peculiar manner.

Except for that man, Demetri, he was eyeing me with attentiveness and something _more_ behind his dark eyes that I couldn't define nor wish to further examine. Because the more I looked at him the more I felt like I shouldn't, and it caused my cheeks to slowly turn red from embarrassment. Like I was breaking some sort of unspoken rule.

I was substantially grateful when my dad called for my attention. I quickly averted my eyes to meet his worry filled gaze. "Bells, sweetie, you don't look so good. Are you okey?"

"I'm fine, dad." My chest always clenched with contrition running through me when I made Charlie worry. So I smiled reassuringly.

"Can we get you anything? You seem slightly peaked, my dear." Charlie's mysterious friend offered. I got a little flustered; the term 'my dear' caught me awkwardly off guard. I just met the man and already he was using endearments with me? Terms I wasn't even accustomed to hearing from my own parents.

I would have expected Charlie to instantly give some opposing reaction to this man's comfortable language towards his only daughter. After all, Charlie had his moments when Mike Newton simply looked at me the wrong way. And my dad didn't reserve himself from emphasizing that he had access to a variety of firearms, each able to put a unique new hole into the victim's body. Long story short, my dad thoroughly castrated Mike's overconfident masculine ego. But in this case, and to my disappointed expectation, Charlie's focus was all on me.

"Bella?" Charlie called out. He was on the edge of his seat.

I suddenly realized that the moment stretched on for too long. And the silence lingered because they were expecting me to answer. I cleared my throat. And willed my conscious _not_ to make a flush rear its uninvited appearance on my face – Too late.

"T-There is no need. I think .. umm .. i-it is probably the long drive. It's sort of c-catching up to me." I stated plucking the first excuse that crossed my mind.

I tried to discreetly look at Charlie's friend from beneath my lashes. His dark eyes were gazing back at me, slightly wide with realization, a reaction I wasn't expecting on his face. He turned to address Charlie and smiled benevolently. "Oh dear! How inconsiderate of me – here I am talking your ears off when you have just arrived. And from a very long journey no less. Please let us show you to your rooms so you may rest for the night. We have all the hours we can indulge in to spend in each other's company."

* * *

I inwardly cursed multiple profanities at myself. I would gladly kick my own behind if my feet weren't short. I should have protested harder, I should have been more stubborn and outspoken. But to my utter dismay, and in a turn about so bizarrely hard to describe, I got separated from my dad.

His enigmatic '_friend_' escorted him to his own rooms, which I shockingly discovered was not even on the same floor as mine! And to make this situation even worse, my own escort was the very person that has been giving me all the worst warning signs imaginable.

I knew this Demetri fellow gave Charlie the shoddiest first impression when he eyed me with cloaked intent; like I was something to be … I don't know … acquired? And now I was walking beside him. And although I kept my eyes staring straight ahead, I felt his eyes crawling all over me. The heavy silence was not helping in the least. If anything, it felt too thick and heavy on my lungs, and my breathing was more forced than necessary. It also didn't help that the corridor we were walking in was dimly lit by antique wall candelabras instead of good ol' fashion electricity. You don't miss these sorts of things until you have them taken away from you.

We kept walking for a while – very long minutes to be specific – I was sure we were walking deeper and further into the mansion. And the silence, combined with the tension, was unbearable. I don't know why but something in me finally reached its limit. I needed sounds, words, or _voices_. I needed something, anything relevantly _normal_ to ease this uncomfortable situation.

"_My bags!_" I suddenly said "We didn't bring them … with us – my bags. Which is what I mean." …. _Seriously? That's the best I could do?_

Demetri looked at me, but unlike seconds ago where he _leered_ from the corner of his eye, thinking I didn't know he was doing it, but I knew he knew that I knew. This time, however, he fully turned his head in my direction and gave me his complete obligatory attention. His steps didn't falter. His Herring-Knightsbridge oxfords clicked and clacked without missing a beat.

Demetri carried himself with so much poise in his steps and stiffness in his spine, clothed in the most impeccable finery. Despite the garment being in dark hews, a color that's seemed to be the '_vogue_' the moment we stepped into this estate. I would have thought he looked to be a very polished and becoming gentleman. I knew I would have been swooning off my feet, except for my earlier revelation regarding his beyond realistic nature.

It suddenly dawned on me that he didn't purvey a response. The tension mounted and we kept walking, and he kept _openly_ looking at me now! The indignity of being ignored was starting to set in and it was about to rear its impression on my face.

But thank the sweet lord! Because somehow, somewhere, someone felt pity on me as we finally came to a stop at a bulky, rather old fashioned, gothic set of doors. The doors themselves were made of wood but it was covered by overlaid organic iron artistry.

Any other time I would have appreciated its beauty. But right now it only reminded me of those movies where the protagonist walks into the room and this type of door closes behind her, and then the camera slowly zoomed away from the door as you hear her sudden loud, blood curdling, scream … _And that was the last time I ever let Charlie talk me into watching old slasher movies._

Demetri pushed one of the doors open and, with a smile on his lips, motioned for me to step through it first. And _anyone_ would know that this is the part where I would most probably get murdered once I walk into a pitch-black room. Even if I turn around and decide to make a run for it, we passed a maze of hallways and corridors, that I am positive would send me deeper into this mansion than toward the exit. And I was most certain I wouldn't go far if I ran because I was never a fast runner _and_ I had two left feet.

I may not believe in the paranormal but in this very moment I wished ghosts were real because if I died, then I hope I come back as a ghost and haunt Charlie till the end of days for this predicament he has placed us in!

Demetri cleared his throat loudly; I momentarily forgot he was standing so close and jumped at the sound. He raised his eyebrow at me and appeared slightly impatient as I paused by the doorway. _Wonderful!_ My most probable-soon-to-be-murderer was growing impatient with me. Hasn't he seen horror movies? Doesn't he know that these type of lingering pauses are what build suspense in a scene?

I wasn't even sure if I was the heroine of my own movie but if I was writing the plot then the audience deserves to know all the internal struggles I, as the main character, was facing.

But alas, my creepy – and regrettably handsome – killer expressed no concern for my dilemma. And so I walked through the doors, and into the darkened abyss of the room before me.

Two things happened once I stepped inside that could have instantly stopped my heart.

First – The door behind me slammed shut and I was trapped inside this room, the only sound to keep me company was my heavy and panicked breathing. I didn't know if Demetri followed in because I didn't look behind me to confirm. And if he was inside with me, he was at this moment being very silent with his movements so I couldn't even sense his presence.

The other thing was, suddenly beside me and slightly to the left, a clicking sound was heard. A second later it was followed by bright lights that made me squeal and close my eyes instinctively.

Deep sultry laughter filtered from behind me. I slowly lowered my hands, which clung to my torso in distress, and turned to find Demetri standing beside the door with his hand hovering beside the wall, his index finger resting on what looked like a switch. _Oh!_ ….. a switch meant there was … I looked above me and I don't know why but I could have cried tears of joy, because I saw a grand chandelier with _light bulbs_ instead of candlesticks illuminating the room. Sweet lord almighty in heaven, I don't think I have ever felt such immense relief in my life! Nevertheless, my little internal bubble of delight was interrupted.

"You know …" Demetri started to say. "I couldn't very well say this in front of your precautionary father, but you are such a _pretty_ girl." He took a step forward. "Your beauty is a treat for the eyes."

I was taken aback by such a blunt proclamation. Awkwardly I blushed and tilted my head forward to allow my hair to tumble over my shoulders and cover my cheeks as well as the heat that stirred under the skin.

"Tell me, pretty girl … do you have someone _special _awaiting your return home?" I flinched when I noticed that Demetri now stood much closer to me. When had he approached me so quickly? I could have sworn he was half way across the room. I didn't hear his footsteps at all. Demetri didn't seem phased by my reaction to his closeness. He merely tipped his head expectantly, dark eyes twinkling.

My mind immediately went to thoughts of Edward Cullen. "Well there is s-someone .. but its … sort of c-complicated .." I muttered.

Demetri hummed thoughtfully. "I will take that as a _no_, then." Before I could register his words, his eyes crawled down to my chest, and then down, _further_ down. His black eyes eagerly sparkled. "So young. So ripe for the … _plucking_," He breathed.

My creep-o-meter was rapidly escalating. I took a step back, only for him to match it with a step forward of his own. Before I even knew it, my back was pressed against a stonewall. I was trapped.

"And so completely alone." Demetri whispered intently. His gaze held mine and I just couldn't look away. It was like I was being hypnotized. All sorts of red sirens were going off in my head, but my limbs were numb.

"In case you forgot, I did come here with my father – What are you..." I tried to say but I jumped when Demetri's hand came between us. He grasped a lock of my hair between his fingers and boldly tucked it behind my ear. The leather of his gloved fingers brushed against the sensitive shell of my ear and a shiver erupted across my body.

The man before me looked around the room until his eyes met mine with a wicked smile. "You do not see your father around at this very moment, do you?" he uttered smugly. My stomach started to stir with unease. And the feeling grew when he closed the distance a little more. His body didn't touch mine, _yet_, but one clumsy move on my part and I could easily rub against him.

Demetri's height was a significant stature to my slight form and he took advantage of it by looming over me, caging me. He flashed me a wide smile before he suggestively bit his bottom lip. His fingers still held onto my ear. My heart was about to burst. It took my entire will power not to poignantly whimper.

"Demetri …" Someone called from behind him.

As fast as he pounced on me, Demetri began to retreat just as swiftly. He put a significant distance between us and semi turned his body towards the door.

The tall mass of Charlie's friend stood halfway leaning beside the bedroom entrance. "Stop your teasing and let the girl be." There was an authority in his velvety voice.

Demetri looked at me and unlike the improper looks he was giving me shortly before. His face now was more reserved if not slightly cold. Like meeting Mr. Hyde before, and now the stern Dr. Jekyll.

Behind Demetri, Aro was eyeing us with amusement. Suddenly he shifted his form to the side and by the door a third person walked into the room. It was the same man that helped me at the car. He smiled politely and bowed his head at the dark haired man and gave a less noticeable but otherwise respectable nod to Demetri. I realized that he was carrying my bags with him.

"Come along, Demetri – let us leave the girl alone to unpack and rest." Aro expressed with a light tone, but there was something darkly cryptic in the way he looked at the other man.

"Yes, of course." Demetri replied.

The older man had his eyes trained on the taupe-haired young man who walked tensely yet gracefully towards him. Demetri stopped by the door with his back towards me.

Aro's eyes lingered for a moment on the younger man. And I could have sworn I saw his lips move; yet not even a hint of a whisper could be heard. All of a sudden, Aro's sagacious eyes fixed on me.

He beamed that same alluring smile. My heart fluttered. His eyes seemed to darken even more, if that was possible. Almost like he could hear the beat of my stuttering heart, all the way from where he stood – except for the fact that it was ludicrously impossible.

"Have a good night, Demetri." He promptly dismissed.

"Good night, … _Sir_," Demetri replied, disappearing out the door.

Charlie's friend remained where he stood facing me, a smile still gracing his handsome face. My heart refused to remain calm. There was something so _genuine _about the way he smiled. And it loosened some of the tension in my shoulders from earlier. Making the fatigue of the long day instantly reclaim me.

Aro's gaze softened as he noticed my tired state. He tipped his head toward the man holding my luggage. "Armin here, will show you around your bedroom. And if you need anything more do not hesitate to request upon him – isn't that right, Armin?" his velvety voice rang clearly.

"Certainly, Master." Armin embellished. "I'm honored to assist the young Miss."

"Excellent. Then I will leave you to it – I shall see you in the morning. Good night, dear _Isabella_."

"Good night, s-sir." I replied nervously.

The man chuckled. "Please … call me Aro."

I nodded. "Good night … A .. _Aro_." Saying his name out loud – I couldn't help how my cheeks flushed so ardently.

He seemed to be fleetingly focused on the pinkness of my skin before he pleasantly smirked and disappeared out the bedroom. He pushed the door close but not all the way, leaving it slightly ajar as I couldn't see, although hear the echoing sound of his shoes along the corridor as he walked away from the bedroom.

* * *

Armin – who turned out to be my "personal butler" as he so proudly proclaimed – was a much warmer and gregarious individual once his employers weren't breathing down his neck. He explained that apparently there was a code of conduct among the staff to maintain a certain level of decorum and strict protocol when the "Master" was within vicinity – even if He was many rooms away.

I assumed he was joking and laughed uncaringly, but the solemn expression on his face clearly said otherwise. I flushed and instantly apologize, only for him to redden in return and wave his hands. When the awkward moment passed I couldn't help asking about his unique name. "Armin – That is … German, right?"

His green eyes shined. "Yes, Madam! Truthfully, I'm German-Dutch. I was raised in Nuremberg."

"Your English is excellent." I noted.

His cheeks flushed very subtly and I thought I must have accidently offended him until he explained; "I want to say I had a good education, but I grew up in a humble home. Despite that, I loved old English movies very much."

That got my interest and I couldn't resist asking the next question. "Which was your favorite?"

"I liked many of them," The young man smiled sheepishly. " .. But the first movie I ever watched and felt personal significance towards was … _The Sound Of Music_."

"Oh – I love Julie Andrews!" I sighed.

"So do I. She was magical and beautiful." Armin sighed along with me.

"Absolutely …" I agreed.

We looked at each other silently for a moment before we simultaneously started laughing.

_This!_ … This moment right here felt normal. And for a while I forgot about the uneasy interaction with Demetri. Along with him and his peculiar proprietor's mysterious secret and beguiling presence – I'll leave that for future Bella to worry about later.

It was now that I finally took actual notice of the room I was standing in. My bedroom, which looked less like a bedroom and more like a penthouse, was overwhelmingly decorated in the most exquisite pieces of furniture my eyes had ever personally witnessed. The walls were made of the same stone of the entire castle but you could hardly notice it with the large dominating windows that seemed to step out into a balcony, and were draped by heavy luxurious curtains.

There was a large bed to the far wall that looked like it could hold seven adults. And on the opposite wall there was a small arrangement of chairs and one sofa that faced a magnificent stone carved, ornate hearth. The floors were covered in carpet. And there was literally a scatter of small side-tables next to every piece of sitting or laying furniture. And almost every flat surface was decorated with vases, candleholders, and small marble and glass trinkets. In summary, someone furnished the hell out of this room, and I wouldn't be shocked if they went mad in the process. Nevertheless, it was beautiful but there seemed to be a clash of several European tastes.

I didn't have much time to think about that as Armin proceeded to show me the other two doors that I haven't noticed before. One led to a boudoir that shared an open closet area that had another door connected to it that also led to a bathroom. And I took a second to allow my jaw to drop at the opulence of each room, especially the bathroom, before Armin left my luggage in the closet space. He offered to unpack for me, but I drew the line at having my clothes and undergarments handled by anyone other than myself.

The other door that connected to the bedroom led to another room that was smaller than the bedroom, yet was not diminutive by any means. Armin stated that this was the parlor room. When I asked what for, he simply stated for brunch, tea, or even relaxation. Other than the door that headed back to the bedroom, there was another door in the parlor. When I pointed it out, Armin informed me it was another exit to the corridor.

When the mini-tour was done. Armin politely informed that tonight's dinner would be served in my parlor room since I just arrived. When I inquired if Charlie would be eating with me, he stated that his own dinner would also be served in his own rooms. And that tomorrow we will be taking our meals at the main dining room with the "Master".

" … As not to disturb you, one of the staff will enter through the parlor and leave the tray of cuisine within the hour. Would you require anything else before I take my leave for the night, Madam?"

"Yes – For you to stop calling me _Madam_. It makes me feel old." I grimaced.

Armin politely smiled. "I assure you, Madam, that you are by no means any much older than I am. However, it's within our conduct to address our guests with respect. Otherwise the Master will be most displeased."

I huffed. "Oh, _fine_, then."

"Will there be anything else, Madam?"

"I wouldn't suppose there is any Internet connection I could use somewhere around here?" I muttered dispassionately, already aware of what the answer will be.

But I did not expect the answer I received instead. "Why yes there is!"

I thought he was pulling my leg. That is until he reached into his jacket pocket and handed me a USB. "When you connect it to a device it will sync with any of the modems that are closest to your location."

"I was joking when I asked." I breathed, eyeing the piece of black plastic like I was just handed the answer to the meaning of life.

Armin explained, "Well, the Master visits this manor very sporadically. We the staff, on the other hand, permanently reside here and maintain the place all year round. Certain privileges are provided for us to curb boredom when we are not working."

"Armin, you are my _freakin'_ hero." I beamed at the young green-eyed man, and he slightly flushed again.

* * *

I didn't waste any time as soon as I was left alone to my own devices in the large bedroom. I ran to the closet and immediately retrieved my laptop from one of the suitcases. Running back to the bedroom again, I jumped on the bed and toed my shoes off my feet so I can comfortably tuck my legs under me.

The tiredness I felt minutes ago was promptly replaced with excitement. I turned my laptop on and connected the USB; the moment I saw those four signal bars indicating a successful connection I felt my breathing accelerate in exhilaration.

I mentally calculated the time different between my location and Forks, there was a seven-hour difference ahead for me. So it should be late afternoon or early evening in Forks.

I turned on Skype; my eyes honed in on the profile with a green online indicator beside it, and I clicked the video-call button. I didn't believe in the superstition but I crossed my fingers any way in anticipation. I waited the few seconds with baited breaths until I would receive an answer.

As soon as I was beginning to have doubts that this might not be a good idea the call was accepted and the screen shifted to show the devastatingly handsome face of Edward Cullen. His lips curved into that crooked smile I favored so much.

"Bella," he sighed. There was a hint of relief in the way he spoke my name.

"Hello," I greeted bashfully.

Even through a computer screen I can see the way his honeyed eyes regarded me with tenderness. "I was starting to get worried that I may not hear from you. How was the trip?"

I sighed and ruffled my hair. "We _just_ arrived and got settled into our rooms. It's pretty…" I tried to find the best word to describe our accommodations. " …Incredible."

"You sound tired." He frowned.

"It was a long flight, and an even longer drive." I nodded. As if on cue I placed my hand on my mouth as I released a jaw-popping yawn.

Edward chuckled. "How did it go, with meeting your father's friend?" he asked. I instantly felt my body become tense as my thoughts went to the tall, dark, mysterious, and incredibly attractive creature that was Aro.

Followed with the new revelations of this entire day, which came crashing down on me like a tidal wave. About Aro, and Demetri and how they were very similar to Edward and his family – Their alluring hidden nature, the extraordinary grace, the pale beauty, and the dark eyes.

I didn't realize I had grown silent and somber until Edward's dulcet voice called to me. "Bella? Is something wrong?"

I snapped my eyes to the screen. His features were etched with worry. "Are you alright? Is something bothering you?"

I debated for a second whether or not I should tell Edward of what I came across today. But a voice in the back of my head stopped me from blurting it out. There was only one outcome it could cause from me speaking about my very _accurate_ suspicions; that Edward will not take the information delicately. That I could cause far worse because truth be told, though I knew these people were different, I just didn't know in what way they were different. So that little voice concluded the logic that perhaps I shouldn't speak about it until I knew exactly _what_ I was even speaking about.

So I kept my mouth shut on the truth and plastered a casual smile. "I am perfectly fine, Edward."

Edward arched a perfect brow. "Are you sure?"

I nervously bit my lip. "I promise. I am just exhausted." I lied and hoped he believed it.

That seemed to have appeased him as his face relaxed, the tenderness to his honeyed eyes returning instantly. I don't think I would ever get used to the rapid change in his moods.

We stayed talking for a few minutes about what he did that day, and other things like books and music. During our conversation I was caught off guard when the face of Edward's older brother popped into the screen beside him. Edward tried to push him out of the screen, but his brother playfully pushed his shoulder back.

Eventually after dropping a few teasing comments, his brother introduced himself. But I already knew his name was Emmett when Jessica pointed all the Cullens out that first day in the cafeteria. Emmett's masculine face was all smiles and dimples. He may have been large and burly but his expression showed no hint of intimidation. He was like a playful child trapped in a grown man's body.

"So Bella," Emmett started to say. "I hope you didn't decide to travel all of a sudden because of my little brother here. Don't tell me he _charmed_ you into going all the way across the world?"

"Emmett …" Edward spoke while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Emmett didn't seem to care about his brother's warning tone. He effortlessly wound his muscular arm around Edward's neck and trapped his head under his arm. Edward tried to struggle but couldn't break free, and when he started to protest Emmett clamped a large hand over his brother's mouth, muffling his complaints. I bit my lip in a worthless attempt to stop myself from smiling.

Then Emmett leaned closer, his topaz eyes glittering playfully. "If you ever want to see the _real_ Cullen charm first hand, Bella, all you have to do is come to me." He winked.

I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped. "See?" Emmett spoke proudly, puffing his massive chest. "It's already working – Take notes little bro …" he talked to Edward as he shook his entrapped head. Edward had since stopped struggling when he realized all his attempts were futile.

Just as soon as he came, Emmett disappeared as quickly but not before he sent me another wink and ruffled his brother's already mussed hair.

"Please excuse my brother." Edward apologized.

I took one look at the chaos of his hair and smiled. "No harm done." I replied.

We talked a little bit more before I heard the door to the parlor open and then a few seconds later close. I knew that my dinner was waiting for me just as Armin informed. As much as I didn't want to end our call I told Edward I had to go, he slightly pouted in the cutest way but agreed that I should eat and get my rest.

When the call ended I grabbed my laptop and went to the parlor. It looked like an upper class living room, really. I reclined on the sofa and removed the stainless silver lids that covered the dishes.

To make the time pass faster I went on my computer and I tried to amuse myself with anything I could find on it as I ate. After awhile I decided to check and see if there is anything within a 100-mile radius of our location that I could visit. This was after all a vacation. No sense in being inbound through the whole trip.

Sadly, there wasn't even so much as a small town close by. I was hoping to see if they had any antique stores I could buy souvenirs from or a vintage bookshop. But my search produced nothing.

At least I _thought_ I found nothing. Although what I came across was something I didn't expect, however it did not make it any less intriguing.

When I was scanning the digital maps on the search engines, usually the areas and roads would be marked and lined by specific colors just like a GPS, and there would be names on each of the designated areas.

I assumed our location was in the middle of nowhere since there was nothing but nature and forests for several kilometers. Imagine my utter shock when I re-centered the map application on my "current position" to see a big blue pulsing dot with a _name_ right next to it!

_Castel de Sânge _– it read. And I wouldn't have known what it meant if I didn't have an online dictionary and translator at the tip of my fingers.

As I predicted it was in Romanian, not a surprising fact since we were obviously in Romania. Whereas _what_ it translated to caused a shiver to run down my spine and goosebumps to erupt across my skin. I had to read the translation several times to ensure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

It literally transcribe to 'Castle of Blood'. _Blood? _

My throat went dry and my heart wouldn't stop beating wildly in my chest. Now I had even more questions than answers. And I hadn't even begun to scratch the surface. Yet what was most daunting is when I couldn't take my eyes from the blue dot that represented myself on the map right next to that name.

Suddenly this enchanting place and all its opulence didn't seem quite so mesmerizing after all.

* * *

_A/N: To answer a few question from readers that will not spoil the plot:_**  
**_**\- Does Charlie know about vampires? **__No he doesn't. He hasn't seen Aro for many years, so he just thinks Aro ages well. We have all seen those celebrities that look way younger than their actual age. Same concept.  
**\- Why I chose Romania? **__Kinda obvious if you really really think about it. If you don't know what I am talking about, then I will explain it in the story eventually, so don't worry.  
**\- How did Charlie and Aro meet? **__It will be explained in the next chapter. (There will be many FEELS!)_

_Also I started a pinterest board for this story because I am horrid at description of stuff and places. Link is in my profile for the curious ones. _


	3. Day Two - Old Ghosts

**Disclaimer: All Characters of Twilight respectfully belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended. Plot belongs to me.**

* * *

**A/N: _My schedule has been hectic lately. I didn't have time to do one final revision to this chapter before posting it. So if the scenes don't blend well together, or if there are more grammar errors, then that's why.  
Also, this story consists of seven chapters since Bella and Charlie are staying for seven days. Which is why I am trying to make them as long as possible but I can't update them as fast as I want to. Packing so many events in one chapter is a challenge. _  
**

* * *

Internally cursing is the only way I could blow off some steam.

Because I suddenly found myself reverting back to my childhood state, and my crippling fear of being left alone while I tried to put myself to sleep.

And because I needed _at least_ 10 to 12 hours of sleep! Which I got none of, due to the jetlag and yesterday's bizarre series of encounters, followed by trying to get comfortable in a strange bed. Which I couldn't even do because of that creepy confrontation with Demetri _and_ discovering that this mansion had a name that was plucked from the Devil's list of favorite spine-chilling words. I now remember that exact innocent feeling of fear when I was five years old, when monsters hid under the bed and creepy creatures tapped faintly on the window that I wasn't even sure if it was real or simply the figment of my over active imagination.

Needless to say, I got no sleep at all. I tossed and turned, and flinched every time I heard any faint noises. And I heard them _all_; creaking, rustling, wind blowing against the glass, my own panicked shallow breathing. Everything made me positively jump out of my own skin.

Around four in the morning – I don't know how – but my eyes miraculously closed and I managed to finally drift off. Except my dreams turned into nightmares. I couldn't remember what exactly they were, except for one thing; the color red. It seemed to have been painted on my vision like a filter. A bright red. Like the color of blood. I hated blood. The smell, the hue, everything about it. That was enough to jolt me out of my very brief slumber. I was sweating and panting, like I was running a marathon, like I had all the energy drained from me. After that, sleep was a lost cause.

Time passed relatively fast with me sprawled in bed and just staring at the canopied ceiling. Continuously replaying the events of the previous day like they were a reel of film behind my eyelids. Because I just couldn't think of anything else to use as a distraction.

The dark bedroom was soon filled with the blue light of dawn, I had assumed it was around six in the morning, but when I looked at the time on my phone it was actually eight. Then I remembered it was winter and daylight was much shorter.

I was startled and nearly had a heart attack when a rapid knocking came from behind the closed bedroom door during the peaceful silence. I didn't even hear any approaching footsteps.

"Y..yes." I spoke loud enough despite my heart getting stuck in my throat.

"Good morning, Madam. It's Armin."

"J-just …. One second please!" I jumped out of the bed.

I went to open the door. And as soon as the young man's emerald green gaze saw me, they widened, looking me up and down before he looked away.

"Forgive m-me for disturbing your sleep … I … I …" Armin's face was as bright as a cherry.

"It's not a problem. I was already awake." I assured the stuttering man.

He refused to meet my gaze. As though I had just pried the door open and stood in front of him naked as the day I was born. _That_ would probably be scandalous and outrageous, but I was wearing loose, long sleeved flannel nightwear. Big enough to fit a whole other me inside it.

"Is something wrong, Armin?"

"No, Madam. Not at all ….." He replied, still refusing to meet my gaze.

"Then what?" I huffed as I crossed my arms.

The man's green eyes trailed to my bare feet yet refused to lift up. "Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes. I shall return and escort you to the dining hall." Before I even had a chance to reply, he swiftly turned his back on me and practically speed-walked down the corridor. Leaving me standing there, stunned as I watched the flustered man disappear around the corner.

That was odd.

* * *

As he promised, precisely thirty minutes later, Armin returned and collected me from my rooms. Other than politely requesting me to follow him, he didn't utter another word as he walked ahead while I treaded behind him, watching his stiff shoulders as he guided me down the maze of corridors.

Between the duration it took us to walk from my room to the dining hall, I tried to start an innocent chat just like the one we had last night. But it seemed our little interaction this morning still left a sour undercurrent, as the young man wouldn't even falter in his steps, or turn around, or even emit a grunt to acknowledge that he heard me.

I tried apologizing if I had somehow offended him, but that only resulted in his already taut form to tense even further. And I was left with no other choice but to shut my mouth, because apparently all strives were proving to be futile.

* * *

We arrived at the dining hall and I saw my dad sitting alone at the table.

Perfect!

I had wanted a moment alone with him since yesterday. I needed to ask him some questions and they were mostly about our weirdly ebullient host. But somehow I didn't want to offend said host if he overheard my little interrogation. And I doubted Charlie would answer any of my questions at the cost of making his _friend_ uncomfortable.

I went to Charlie's side and greeted him good morning and kissed him on the head. He grunted his greeting in return while I took the seat beside him.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Charlie lowered his fork and turned to give me his attention. It was one of those gestures he wasn't into but made much effort to express since I moved in with him, despite his pensive nature. "Sure, sweetheart. What about?"

I smiled and tilted my head. "I think it's pretty darn obvious. Dad, your frie …"

"I sincerely apologize! Had I kept you waiting for long?" I nearly bit my own tongue when Aro chose that perfectly wrong moment to walk in on us.

"Good morning, Charles. And Bella." He greeted. He took the seat at the head of the table beside my father.

His dark eyes lingered on me for a moment as he pressed his lips. I returned the stare and furrowed my brow in confusion. Wondering why was I suddenly garnering the man's scrutiny?

"Bella, I don't mean to trouble you. But may I request that you sit on my other side." Aro gestured to the empty seat on the other side of the table, the one opposite to Charlie's spot.

"Why?"

"Forgive me for I am embarrassed to admit, but I seem to have a certain compulsion for symmetry. I do feel quite at ease when I have two people sitting on either side of the table equally to balance the seating."

"Like an OCD?" I blurted.

"Bella!" My dad scolded.

"No, Charles – Your daughter is absolutely right. And I would hope that you would humor this old man's foibles, Bella."

"That won't be a problem. Right, _Bells_?" Charlie pressed expressing his embarrassment in his own patent way. Which of course made my cheeks burn with chagrin.

"_Right._" I replied. I tried not to grit my teeth. Because for someone who suffers from an obsessive-compulsive disorder. Charlie's friend sure felt completely calm and de-stressed by a certain _tick_ that he claimed made him uncomfortable.

If I didn't know any better, I would say he didn't want me sitting next to my dad for an entirely different reason.

* * *

I was quite piqued by the end of breakfast. As Aro took Charlie away to show him his weapons room. It seemed Aro shared a hobby for collecting knives and swords from historical eras.

Charlie was elated upon hearing of it. Since he enjoyed collecting guns himself and therefore seemed very interested that his 'friend' enjoyed the same passion but from a different perspective.

I, on the other hand, felt very vexed that I couldn't get a moment alone with Charlie. Let alone utter a word during breakfast, as Aro wanted to know all about Charlie's life back in Forks and what he has been up to since last they parted.

I found it very odd because it seemed Aro was firing a calculative line of questions towards my dad. And despite Charlie's clipped, and usually one worded answers, it did not discourage our host from asking follow up questions. Almost like he was extricating information from Charlie about his entire life back home.

The second Charlie was done eating, Aro whisked him away. It seemed that our illustrious host did not break bread with us and chose to conserve with my father instead, without so much as allowing me to get a word in edgewise.

Since I barely touched my plate, I was left behind with a strict order from my father to finish my breakfast.

Aro, with Charlie beside him, their feet already waltzing towards the door, told me to remain in the dining hall until Armin would come to collect me and grant me a tour of the mansion. He specifically stressed that I shouldn't gallivant in this grand palace alone.

And then I was left in the dining hall all by myself.

I tried not to protest. Besides, that man couldn't keep me away from my own father the entire time. Right?

* * *

Do you know that feeling you get in the back of your head? That weird tingling sensation that numbs a part of your scalp beyond any hint of sensation, and your brain simply refuses to work in its normal capacity, and causes the tips of your fingers and toes to prickle in the most unsettling way possible to the point where you lose nerve function in those areas? Yeah .. _that_ feeling! Well multiply it by twenty folds and you get my exact sentiment at being caught in the certain predicament I was in.

Almost as if my brain has seen something that made no sense it just refused to process information, while at the same time someone tossed a bolt into the gears that caused all the signals in my head to run sluggish at sending proper commands for my limbs to respond accordingly.

Or … or it could be the fact that my instincts are recognizing danger so foreign to me that I had no capacity of experience to work around it and resolve it accordingly without making a total ass of myself. Especially since I was in a large mansion in the middle of literal nowhere, with no dependable rescue line, in a country I have never been to before.

So it seems pretty stupid now, and I fully acknowledge that I probably shouldn't have wandered by myself, especially when I was told not to.

I could easily blame it on my rebellious teenage stubbornness. But there was a different between rebellion and disobedience towards others that winds up getting yourself shot in the foot – in the metaphorical sense of course.

Yes, I am very much aware of the insanity of my actions. But like the curious cat, I couldn't sit still without the need to discover that which I felt was a hidden secret about to unfold.

And when I sat in the dining hall for over an hour with no one to stumble upon my presence. I craftily deemed it a plausible excuse that I was left to my own devices. Without a second of hesitation I left the dining hall and proceeded among the many corridors that lead to the inner recesses of the mansion.

I only wandered for a few minutes but instantly a realization happened upon me as I carefully crept through each hallway. Minding the fact to ensure the path was unoccupied before I endeavored in my selected route.

While the entire place was beautiful in its mixture of classical baroque décor, paintings, and furnishings, it couldn't hide the ancient gothic high ceiling architecture that echoed the sound of my footsteps, or the suspiciously tinted windows that shielded the sunlight from penetrating the space.

Not to mention the heavy looming feeling of being watched from beyond the walls was nerve-wracking all own its own. But it could just be my own paranoia, though I highly doubt it, as I never pegged myself to be so paranoid. But it seemed like I was the only one feeling extremely uncomfortable in this castle that looked much more like a historical museum than some man's home.

And speaking of said _man_, I still can't believe Charlie knows someone like him. He so does _not _fit the suitable characteristics of the usual people Charlie befriends. And while he did say that he hasn't seen this _friend_ for so many years. I just can't imagine a much younger Charlie sipping beers with this person who looks beyond refined in grooming. He could almost pass for a modern day nobility.

But that was beside the point …

As I seemed to have been walking for nearly an hour, something suddenly dawned on me. This twist and turns of corridors didn't seem to end. No matter how many turns I took, I had yet to come to an end for any of the hallways I ventured in.

Almost like I was walking in one long circle that looped on each other, making it impossible to come to an end. This realization was further confirmed when I felt a sense of repetition, and it was even truer when I confirmed that I had passed this very same hallway already because there was a large landscape painting of snow covered mountains that I was sure I passed by already. So that finally meant one thing; I was lost. And if I didn't find my way out of this loop soon, they would be discovering my body, leaning against one of the walls, dead from starvation.

I did the only thing I could do. I kept walking and came to the end of the passage once again, where the loop started, where I ventured to the left. But I had yet to take the right. So I proceeded there instead.

Perhaps I should have heeded the advice and didn't resolve to wander on my own. But what's done is done.

I kept walking, and the more I did the more I noticed something different with this corridor than the others. There were no doors in sight. Absolutely none. Like I was walking in a tunnel. If I wasn't claustrophobic before, then I was sure I was going to develop the fear in that very moment.

I started walking faster, hoping to reach another turn in the hall. But I didn't. I felt a sense of hysteria beginning to set in and walked faster.

And just when I was on the verge of a panic attack I finally found that dead end I was looking for. It was in the form of the largest set of doors I had yet to see. They practically reached from floor to ceiling. And they were wider than a book shelf, and possibly thicker than my body's width.

The handle of the door looked more like a door brass knocker. I had to use two hands to pull it, and since I lacked any upper body strength, I managed to pry it open only enough for me to slither through a small crack.

I honestly didn't know what I would be finding behind the door. And yet I had no certain expectations. This mansion didn't exactly set any prospect for anticipation. And what I saw as I stepped into the room couldn't fathom any sense of understanding.

The room was large, long, and looked grand enough to be a ballroom. Except the mosaic windows were casting huge rays of colored sunbeams from the tinted glass. The floor was indoor cobblestone, dusty and wet from the leaking moisture from the ceiling. Large black iron chandeliers hung from above. They looked old enough to be around before light bulbs were even invented, which meant candles were used instead.

The room was empty except for a row of columns. At least that is what I thought. But as my curious eyes searched the distanced into the other side of the room, I noticed through the filter of weak sunlight and the dancing specks of dust in the air, that there was two object on the other side of the room.

Careful not to slip on the wet stone, I walked across the room. As I approached the other side, I saw two chairs. Carved out of stones and nothing else. When I walked closer I noticed they were placed on a step, like a platform.

I came at a stop between the two chairs and turned around to face the direction they were positioned in, facing the entire room.

That is when it suddenly dawned on me. There weren't just plain anachronistic, stone chairs. They were _thrones_!

They were nothing fancy, not like how royalty sat as depicted in paintings of monarchs or the like. They were humble. Inferior to their meant status. And it made me wonder what kind of sovereign regulated from such unpretentious vantage point.

"You aren't meant to be here." A voice echoed from one of the columns to my right.

"_Oh my GOD_!" I shrieked and jumped as though I was struck with lighting down my back. Clutching hands to my chest and trying to stop my heart from exploding.

I searched for the source of the voice. And from behind one of the pillars emerged a young girl, probably in her early teens. Her hair was styled in a Dutch braid. Her clothes were dark, strict, conservative, and a little outdated for a girl her age in this modern time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got lost and just kept walking. I hoped I may find my way back to my room, but instead I ended up here." I spoke with a matter of fact voice and a deadpan expression. Hoping that my act of playing dumb would save me from the fact that I was lying through my teeth, and that I had actually intended on snooping around.

The girl stared at me for the longest of time. It was unsettling how she refused to approach me, and instead lingered beside the large pillar that shielded her from the light so that I wasn't able to have a better look at her. The only thing I could make out of her face from the shadows was that she had light brown hair and extremely whitish skin.

She started tapping her kitten heel incessantly. "Wandering about unescorted in a stranger's home is most unwise. Were you not assigned a staff to _assist_ you during your stay?" The girl stated in sharp tone that was a rough juxtapose to her soft lullaby voice.

Caught off guard by the hostility of her attitude I became rattled. "I was … but …"

"What is his name?" She practically _hissed_ at me.

"What?"

She snorted impatiently. "The chap that was assigned to be your _cortège_."

"Why? What are you going to do?" Just because I acted foolish doesn't mean I was going to drag an innocent young man down with me.

"Incompetence is not acceptable. _We_ intend to see to that." The way this little girl spoke, if I hadn't seen what she looked like I would have assumed I was talking with an adult.

I sighed. "Look, it was my fault. Don't blame it on the staff if the guests are being difficult – I decided to venture on my own without an escort. It is all my blame, ok?" I confessed.

"_Madam_! There you are! I had been looking _everywhere_ for you!" Armin emerged from the large doorway I came through a while ago, and rushed towards me.

He only stopped when he spotted the girl behind the column and his face instantly paled.

"_You_," the girl directed her attention at the young man. "The next time you decide to leave one of the Master's guests unattended like this, you will be out of a job so fast you will not even have time to search for another occupation before you realize your name within the Northern Hemisphere has been blacklisted from every employment agency for the duration of your lifespan."

I'm not one to excessively curse but _holy shit_! Did all of that just come out of a little girl's mouth?!

Even from this distance I could see Armin's Adams apple bopping in panic. His green eyes wide and petrified.

"Well, don't just stand there." The girl snapped.

Armin jumped. "Yes, right away!" he walked over to me and held his arm out to me. His emerald eyes imploring me to take it.

Heck, even I wanted to leave and be away from that little devil child. I tucked my hand in the crease of Armin's elbow and he practically sprinting towards the door, dragging me with him as we left the little nefarious girl behind in that arcane room.

Once we gained some distance, without stopping I turned my head towards Armin and asked him; "Who was that?!"

"_That_, Madam, was Lady Jane. The Master's darling niece." And that was all the information I got about that frightening girl.

A lady she may have been, but she was far from a "_darling_". And Charlie wanted me to spend my time with _her_?! Honestly, I'd rather be boiled alive.

* * *

For the rest of the noon and after, Armin took me to the extensive garden at the back of the mansion. Since the cold weather didn't allow us to linger for long as I appreciated the beauty of the man-made landscape, we took a brisk stroll instead, before I was shown the two-story massive greenhouse at the end of the garden.

Inside the greenhouse it was much warmer. The temperature was artificially adjusted to simulate a warmer climate. It was so warm in fact that I had to take off my coat for I would have otherwise sweated from the heat.

And once I saw what was inside the enormous greenhouse I understood why. It was quite literally a Shangri-La of floral paradise. Speechless. I was utterly _speechless_ by the beauty of the entire space. There were so many flowers, I wouldn't be surprised if there was literally every breed of flower brought here from all across the world.

"Wow …" was the only word I could articulate.

A place this beautiful could only have been seen in illustrations of a fairytale book – Or if I wanted to get technical, a billion-dollar budget CGI affect. Because again; _oh my god_, I had no words to even begin to describe this Eden on earth, except for one; perfection.

Armin then led me towards a small bridge over a pond, where there were water lilies floating on the surface. It looked like a stunning vision from a Monet painting.

"Who made this place?" I asked in wonder.

"The Master is quite the botanical savant. It is one of his many leisure interests." Armin replied.

Huh. Apparently there was _more_ to Aro than the surface that meets the eye.

At the end of our path we came to a gazebo canopy. Under it there was a table setting with a meal arranged on it.

"What …"

The young man beside me was quick to explain. "The Master thought you might like to enjoy your lunch in here."

I frowned. "Weren't we supposed to be having lunch together, _with_ my dad?"

"I'm afraid not. The Master and your father have left the estate for the day. They shan't be back until supper."

I tried not to show how much that sparked an anger in me. On the outside I looked like a stunned shell, but on the inside a volcano just erupted.

* * *

As Armin mentioned, my dad and his '_friend'_ returned just in time for supper. I was in the sitting room in my suite reading when Armin came to fetch me, and escort me to the dining hall.

The only words that came out of my mouth was a greeting to my dad and our host. But beyond that I was as quiet as a mouse all through the meal.

While our elusive host was conversing away about the surprise fishing trip he setup for Charlie on a luxury small fishing boat at a lake not too far from the estate. I noticed that, said host, kept looking at me at non-sporadic intervals even when I was blatantly attempting to not join the conversation.

My anger fizzled to annoyance by that point.

One thing that caught my eye though, was that our _host _shuffled his food around the plate but never took one single bite. In fact, just when he lifted the fork to his mouth, he immediately lowered it when Charlie wasn't looking and I pretended to be focused on my own plate. But I was keenly concentrating through my peripheral vision on the man's every movement.

After supper, we moved to the parlor room where Aro offered my dad a nightcap. And I was served a cup of tea with milk.

For a while we settled into a comfortable silence as the only sound that filled the room was the crackling wood from the hearth we sat in front of.

I took the opportunity and finally spilled what I have been dying to say since yesterday.

"So … how did you meet?" I blurted the question unwaveringly.

Beneath my lashes I carefully peered at the two men sitting before me.

I initially wanted to build up to that question, making it completely innocent that I was even inquiring on the bizarre start of this friendship Charlie shared with the dark nobleman.

But lack of sleep foiled my carefully calculated attempt at espionage while dampening my mood. And that did not even include the spectacular way I was figuratively left on my own during the previous meal – Because that final incident was the nail to the coffin that sealed my current despicable disposition.

The pale man shot me a look from the corner of his eye. But then looked to my father, when Charlie cleared his throat and sat up straight before speaking.

"I suppose I should've expected you to be asking this, Bells. It was probably – what? Thirteen, fourteen years ago?" Charlie answered while looking to Aro for sanction.

Aro gave a slight, leisure nod of his head. "Something along those lines." He established with amusement while verbally retreating to allow Charlie to continue.

"Anyway – you were turning four that year, I think. Renee and I were just coming to an agreement that you were old enough to be put on a plane by yourself, so we can manage your visits with me more often." Charlie was mildly grinning up to this point, but the look of contentment darkened to a sobering state as he continued. "It was also around the time your grandma and grandpa were not doing so well."

I instantly perked up to sit a little straighter in my seat and leaned toward my dad. Stunned that Charlie was even talking about such a sensitive subject, which he shied away since as long as I have known him. The only information I ever knew of my grandparents, his parents, were from the photo albums he had tucked away in one of the cupboards in the living room.

I found them one day while I was cleaning, and he caught me looking through them. Charlie only sat down with me as we flipped through the pages, never uttering a single word – beyond what they looked like; I never knew anything about my grandparents.

So the fact that I am hearing for the first time something related to the time they were alive, even in their final days was like a shock to my conscious. Even as Charlie was speaking, he looked like he was in a trance, like he was seeing scenes playing in front of him as he was talking. "I spent a significant duration of my time at their place more than I did at my own home – eventually I moved back with them because I knew they didn't have much time left. Every moment counted. Every day was precious." He suddenly begun to blink rapidly and the hazy look in his eyes cleared away as he was transported back in the present. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, as he cleared his throat again. This wasn't easy on him.

I glanced briefly in Aro's general area to find his head turned away from us, gazing at the burning flames. Yet, his eyes didn't look focused on anything in particular, instead they looked haunted.

"Renee and I postponed starting your visits because we both agreed that it was no environment fit for a child to be in. Even though I wanted them to see you one last time – your grandma's Alzheimers was getting worse by the day. Half the time she didn't even know who I was." As Charlie said those last words I saw Aro press his lips into a thin line. Which indicated he was listening, and his expression was that of empathy to my father.

"And your grandpa, he eventually had to be hospitalized as his liver was failing. So even then I was running between their house and the hospital. Until the doctor recommended your grandma should be checked as an inn-patient also." Charlie lifted his free hand and wiped his face.

It was hard keeping my emotions in check, especially after finally knowing something about my grandparents. Only to realize how devastating it was on my dad.

I turned to Charlie to see him looking down at his own hands, resting on his lap, still swirling the long forgotten drink.

"I just recently graduated from the academy but I put starting work on hold. The long hours would have kept me away from my parents – at that point the hospital became my second home. I spent so much time there that I greeted the staff on first-name basis."

Suddenly, my dad smirked and looked toward the dark man lounging on the seat beside him. "_Now_ I remember … I ran into you the first time at the hospital." Charlie stated.

Aro raised a brow. "That took you long enough to recall." He mused.

Charlie lifted the crystal glass. "It's probably this _cheap_ wine."

"How dare you – I'll have you know a _vintage_, that is!" Aro replied, appalled, though his lips curved into a half-smile, and his eyes twinkled with humor.

"It tastes like prunes rather than grapes." Charlie grunted.

Aro placed a hand on his chest. "You are wounding my vulnerable heart, Charles."

"Said the damsel resting on a fainting couch." Charlie grunted, lifting the goblet to his mouth to hide the growing smile.

"No appreciation … Vintage finery .." Aro muttered.

Suddenly something occurred to me in Charlie's story that didn't make sense. "What were _you_ doing in a hospital all the way in Washington?"

Aro seemed to somber from his jubilant state as he met my gaze. "I heard that … an acquaintance of mine … was last seen there. However, I did not find him and instead had the pleasure of meeting your father."

"Who were you looking for there?" I asked.

I wasn't a genius at reading facial expressions. But I knew a fake smile when I saw one. And right now, Aro was doing his best to plaster on his most artificial congeniality. "A doctor who used to work there." He responded vaguely.

Charlie suddenly released a loud yawn and Aro took that as cue to rise from his seat fluidly. "Well ... it seems we should retire for the night. Don't you agree, Charles?"

My dad looked up at the man through lethargic eyes. "Yes, you're right." He agreed and placed the chalice on the table and stood up as well.

Aro placed a hand on my dad's shoulder and gently spoke. "Demetri will escort you to your rooms. Do get a good rest, my friend. We have a fully planned day tomorrow."

Out of nowhere Demetri suddenly approached my dad. I didn't even hear him come in.

"And Bella, I hope you don't mind if I escort you to your room." Aro held his elbow to me.

I frowned. "Where is Armin?"

Aro held a knowing smile. "Armin is otherwise preoccupied for the evening with his duties. I hope you don't mind my company for a brief time?"

An ominous feeling settled into the pit of my stomach. And when the darkly clothed man realized I wasn't going to take his proffered arm, he reached out and deliberately twined my hand around his elbow.

* * *

The walk to the suite was silent. Anxiety was emitting out of me in waves. And the hand clutching the dark, mysterious, and handsome man hung limp. Even when the soft material of his jacket was begging to be felt and caressed. I would be utterly mortified if our host caught me feeling his arm. Even if my intention was innocent.

Instead of focusing on the presence of the male beside me, I pondered on what my father revealed back in the parlor room.

He seemed very relaxed and open around this man. I never even seen him unwind to that degree even when he would come home, and it was just me and him.

And those details about my grandparents. I don't know how many times I dropped hints about them to Charlie but he never seemed to be able to spill their story no matter how painfully obvious I was showing my curiosity.

I tried once to find out about them from Renee. But she hardly ever mentioned her former in-laws. Apparently they despised her for being reckless with their son and getting irresponsibly pregnant at a young age. They believed that Charlie had a bright future and a career but she weighed him down with a child when he should have been discovering himself. Renee wasn't also shy to admit to me that the cold treatment Charlie's parents gave her was the final straw that got her to just leave my dad.

Oh god, I can't even imagine what Charlie must have been through. His wife walking out on him with his child. And then no sooner than that, his parents falling ill. And there was no one there for him.

And then my dad met Aro.

I don't know who this guy is, or _what_ he is. But he was there for my dad when no one else was. And even though I believed they had nothing in common, their personality just seemed to make them laugh, joke, and get along like they were best friends all this time.

I hated to admit it, but it makes me see this mysterious man in a whole different light. And now that he is so very close to me as he escorted me to my room for the night, makes this entire situation morph onto a completely different atmosphere.

Oh god … why am I suddenly blushing?

We reached the door to my rooms, I released Aro's arm and turned to face him. He surprised me by gathering my hands in his leather encased grip. I looked down and I was momentarily transfixed on my hands held in his large palms. He gently squeezed my hands and ran his thumb over my knuckles.

I looked up at him and he suddenly smiled at me. My face got redder and my pulse began to quicken as I took a moment to simply gaze up at him. There was no denying that he was handsome. His long nose, square jaw and defined cheeks would be the envy of any model or actor that would throw endless wealth at plastic surgeons to obtain such well sculpted features.

For a second, I froze. This entire situation, it felt very familiar. Those features look familiar, as well. Like all this has happened before. My hands touching dark leather, being delicately caressed in a show of fondness. Those same features that I looked up at as I gazed at a man as unbelievably tall as Aro was.

It unsettled me even more when Aro lifted his brow as though he can literally hear every reaction within me.

And the next thing he did completely verified my intuition – Aro leaned down, and completely without warning, placed a kiss on the top of my head. If I was skeptical before, I can confirm now that I was experiencing a _very_ strong déjà vu.

"It's not nice to pry in matters that should be buried in the past, my dear." He gently whispered over my head.

I stood there, practically paralyzed. While the darkly clothed man stepped back, with that genial smile still across his face.

"Sleep well, Bella." Aro gave a curt nod before he strolled away.

I watched him disappear down the hall until I could no longer see his form, before I went into my own room and closed the door securely behind me.

I didn't know if that was a word of caution _for_ me, or a warning _against_ me. I didn't know if he was referring to something specific, but based on what had transpired today, I would take it as a general statement.

_However_, clearly Aro didn't know me well enough. And I am not one to be so stubborn. But when I put my mind toward a task, I do not give up.

Today I have stumbled upon several vital discoveries. And I won't rest until I have the answers!


End file.
